


Tummy Rubs

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: sticky robot stuff- Shadowmaru gets a tummy rub in his regular mode instead of his dog mode- a tummy rub and more. Drill Boy X Shadowmaru, NSFW again, sticky robot sex.
Relationships: Shadowmaru/Drill Boy
Kudos: 6





	Tummy Rubs

Shadowmaru sighed at the servo tracing his abdominal plating, earning a soft laugh from Drill Boy. He lay on his back, pedes moving against the berth as Drill Boy's servos moved lower. The soccer detective had been at this for a few minutes, saying that Kagerou had recommended it. Yes, tummy rubs in his canine alt were very comforting, but this… was entirely different. He was in his root mode, Drill Boy touching him with just the right ammount of teasing pressure, and oh yes. He'd have to thank his brother later. As Drill Boy grazed his cockpit glass, Shadowmaru bucked, whimpering.

"'Maru, why don't you let go?" the orange mech giggled, pressing a little harder around the panel seams.

At the request as well as the firmer touches, Shadowmaru obligingly withdrew his panel, cord pressurizing and bumping agains Drill Boy's hand. He bit his lipplates at the sensation of the cord's head rubbing against the other's knuckle joints. Drill Boy wasted no time in wrapping his servo around the interface, stroking him earnestly. Shadowmaru groaned lowly, voice deep. His hands clutched at the berth and Drill Boy purred, pleased that his efforts were not in vain. His servo moved slowly, though, too slow for the other mech, and Shadowmaru growled in frustration, circuits popping. He was about to say something when Drill Boy's helm was suddenly between his thighs, glossae toying with the head of the stiff cord. His servo never stopped, squeezing and stroking and causing Shadowmaru to moan and squirm. His lips soon wrapped around the head and he looked up at the ninja mech, optics shining with a boastful pride. Bobbing his head, Drill Boy hummed deep in his intakes, enjoying a sudden rise in Shadowmaru's volume and frantic hip movements. Closer… Closer…

Shadowmaru arched off of the berth, the current of his overload traveling throughout his frame. He gave a loud, low groan, body tense for a long moment before he flopped down, intakes heaving for cool air. Drill Boy's intakes clenched, swallowing the lubricant as it came. When Shadowmaru stilled, he pulled away, nuzzling into his companion's hip.

"'Maru, is it my turn now?"


End file.
